At present, the electrocardiogram of patient needs to be measured in monitoring and diagnosis of arrhythmia.
The patent publications CN1739446A and CN1636507A disclose a portable electrocardiograph, in which patient can measure his/her own heart state by oneself at any time and any location, monitor the electrocardiogram waveform in real-time, and store the monitored data, thereby being greatly convenient for monitoring demands of patient. However, there also exist deficiencies.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the portable electrocardiograph is provided with two exposed electrodes. The user holds one exposed electrode of the electrocardiograph by right hand during measurement, and makes the other exposed electrode of the electrocardiograph contact the left chest. Since the electrocardiograph is shaped into a straight-plate cuboid, the first two knuckles of a finger can round one corner of the cuboid and reach the position of contacting electrode when the user holds the electrocardiograph to contact the left chest thereof, while the finger's knuckle connecting the palm substantially maintains parallel to human body during the measurement. Thus, the wrist of the right hand is naturally to press close to the straight-plate cuboid. In addition, lower arm and large arm are involuntarily to press close to trunk part of upper body, thus making the distance L to be smaller, even make direct contact of the right hand and the right rib abdomen, resulting in the measuring circuit in this part to be in short circuit. If it were in this case, the measuring circuit could not pass across the heart, therefore the electrocardiogram waveform and data cannot be measured in high precision.
In addition, since the electrocardiograph is of straight-plate cuboid shape, the arm muscle is to be in more nervous state if the posture of the user is unnatural during measurement. At this moment, the electrocardiogram waveform is subjected to larger myoelectricity interference, so as to cause the distortion of electrocardio signal.
The basic reason causing the above deficiencies is that in the prior art the portable electrocardiograph is of a cuboid shape, such that the user is uneasy to be in the correct posture of measurement when holding the electrocardiograph.